Thank You
by Griffen48035
Summary: After year 5, the Durselys get more abusive and Harry finds out he has a..... sister? And it turns out his sister isn't much different than he is. There is no Hbp in this story. Starts from book five.ch.5 is about Ashleigh, then Ch 6 starts Harry. Might h
1. Chapter 1

OK, this story will be a crossover, but it may not be a crossover until the end. But the sequels defiantly will be. I am planning on making at least three books in this series. Harry won't be in this story until at least the third chapter because I must introduce his sister and Anthony. After that, I'll probably cut to Harry. Anyway this is the prologue and will probably answer a lot of questions you'll have in the next chapter. Furthermore this story will have a little bit of incest but not much It may seem that there is a lot but there's not. I'm new at this so PLEASE BE GENTLE! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot line and my own Characters. Really if I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be posting on here and not getting money for it? HUH? Didn't think so.**

**Song belongs to Simple Plan. That band ROCKS!**

_I thought that I could always count on you  
I thought that nothing could come  
Between us two  
We said as long as we would stick together  
We'd be alright  
We'd be okay _

_But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again _

_So thank you for showing me  
That best friends can not be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me  
Your friendship, the good times we had  
You can have them back  
Yeah _

_I wonder why it always has to hurt  
For every lesson that you have to learn  
I won't forget what you did to me  
How you showed me things  
I wish I'd never seen _

_But I was stupid  
And you broke me down  
I'll never be the same again _

_So thank you for showing me  
That best friends can not be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me  
Your friendship the good times we had  
You can have them back _

_When the tables turn again  
You'll remember me my friend  
You'll be wishing I was there for you _

_I'll be the one you'll miss the most  
But you'll only find my ghost  
As time goes by  
You'll wonder why  
You're all alone _

_So thank you for showing me  
That best friends can not be trusted  
And thank you for lying to me  
Your friendship and good times we had _

_You can have them back _

_So thank you  
For lying to me  
So thank you  
For all the times you let me down  
So thank you  
For lying to me  
So thank you  
Your friendship  
You can have it back_

Thank You, Simple Plan

Ashleigh Maria Potter was adopted at the ripe age of 1 ½. Ashleigh was adopted by a young vibrate couple, but at the young age of 4, Ashleigh lost her adoptive mother to lung cancer. Which left her with her father, Marty. Ashleigh's adoptive father never really liked Ashleigh and was indifferent with her when his wife was alive to appease her. Bonnie couldn't have children of her own and she had always wanted children. But the indifference soon went to abuse. Marty blamed Ashleigh for his wife's death. In his own sick, twisted mind he thought that her coming had brought this upon them.

Ashleigh was always a loner, greatly stemmed from her abuse from her 'father' over the years. She often didn't trust easily and was considered a freak from most of her classmates. She was greatly misunderstood for these reasons. Ashleigh didn't have many friends, but the ones she did have were fiercely loyal and she could trust them with her life.

Ashleigh was usually considered a freak because her strange interests with the supernatural and fantasy. She thought there was a world no one could see ,that stemmed beyond the imagination. She was also considered a freak because of the unexplainable things that would happen around her.

One of the things that Ashleigh could do that was unexplainable was she could heal quickly. She had accidentally found this out after one of Marty's beatings had gone a little to far. With the wound and burns healing extremely quickly, sometimes in less than a day, it made hard for anyone to find out about the abuse. And Ashleigh liked it that way! She didn't want anyone finding out she was what she considered a weakling that couldn't even stand up for herself.

Ashleigh was always attracted to the darker side of things, so you could sort of understand why most of her friends were Goths and punks. Even she was sort of a mix of the two.

Ashleigh was what you could consider attractive. She had this dark yet innocent beauty that immediately attracted everyone around her. And to the fact that she was completely oblivious to this made her even more attractive. Many girls were jealous of this, that they immediately hated her and never talked to her unless to say something rude. And Ashleigh could care less about this. In her opinion if you based a person immediately on there looks then you'll get no where in the world.

A lot times Ashleigh's beauty didn't help her, and only made things worse. Many times Marty had come close to raping her, but every time he tried, something either distracted him or came up.And every time Ashleigh would thank her lucky stars that the bastard never did. What Ashleigh wanted was an escape .An escape where her and her friends could go and never come back to this hell hole.

Ashleigh and her friends were a very close and tight group. The group consisted of Ashleigh, Anthony Kitts, Josh Sommers, and Elisa Meers. They had been friends from the start, and their hardships just made them stronger, though none knew about the abuse, expect maybe Anthony but he never said anything. Anthony was her best friend and she knew she could trust him with anything, but she was just afraid of what he might say and do after she told him. Maybe she was just lying to herself and was afraid that he might be disgusted with her and leave.

Everyday Ashleigh put on a brave face and acted like nothing ever bothered her and that she was alright. But deep down inside all she wanted to do was escape from this unimaginable place and find a place where she belonged. .A place where she could find people like her and maybe a family and a life that wasn't so far off after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_:walks carefully over the red lasers:Opens the glass case: "Okay this case is supposed to hold the rights to Harry." :Deep breath: carefully takes out the document: Siren goes off: "Damn I forgot about the heat sensors! You may have won this round JK Rowling, but I will have Harry Potter if this is the last thing I'll ever do!" Mwhahahahahaahahaha:::grabs rope attached to helicopter and is pulled up though the broken window in the ceiling: "I'll be back!"_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. 'Cept for my own Characters and plotline.**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you _

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming _

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me... _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over? _

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding _

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me... _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like _

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life, Simple Plan

:beep: beep: beep:

"Great, another day in hell", Ashleigh thought, as she hit her alarm clock to shut it up after it had seemed to been beeping for sixteen minutes.

"Five o'clock, great. Why they have to start school at a such ungodly hour I will never know." Ashleigh said out load as she glanced at here clock while she got dressed. Her ensemble was the usual, black jeans with some old kind of band t-shirt to go with it. Her band t-shirt today was an old black t-shirt with Queen's crest on the front.

"Can't go bad with Queen," she thought as she tried to brush her long ,wild black hair out of her face and then grabbed her book bag and headed out of her tiny bedroom. She grabbed her notebooks and drawing paper and started to head toward the front door.

"Where are you going?"

Ashleigh turned around to look at her 'father' who was sitting on the living room coach with a beer in his hand.

"Damn it, he's drunk," Ashleigh thought as she saw the way her father was looking at her. Her dad getting drunk never bought any good to her, only pain.

"I'm just heading out to school," she said with a slight tremble in voice, fearing what he would do to her after finding her trying to sneak out of the house early. Her father looked at the clock

"Its only five o'clock", he said as he looked at her like she was crazy for heading out so early and with a hint of lust in his eyes as he took in the tight t- shirt and pants that shaped her ass and thighs just right. "And to think all I have to do is step up and take it." He thought as he took in the dark yet innocent beauty standing right in front of him.

"We, ee, ll, I, I wanted too get,t get started early so I, I., could make it to school on time." Ashleigh stuttered as she saw the hint of lust in his eyes. She had many close calls before and she didn't want to relive them any time soon. Plus every time her father got drunk, he didn't take the usual measure of making sure the bruises were in places that she could easily conceal. Making her think up stories to tell her friends that asked about the bruises and scars.

"Not any one would believe the truth," she thought bitterly a she thought of her oblivious friends back at school. "Well, maybe Anthony," she thought after a while. "Anthony would know the signs." Ashleigh thought with a ironic smile as she thought of the time she had once caught Anthony with a few bruises of his own.

Anthony was Ashleigh's best friend since grade school and had been ever since. Anthony lived in what America would call the perfect family, he had an older, handsome brother, Jonathan, of two years that was a football star and straight A student at the local high school that both Anthony and Ashleigh attend. Many times Anthony thought of himself as the forgotten child because Anthony was only seen when his older brother decided to blame something on him. Anthony's parents thought that his older brother could walk on water, and could do no wrong. Even though Anthony's older brother had already raped two girls for the fun of it and now sent his sights on Ashleigh. Though Anthony wouldn't let Jonathan near Ashleigh if he could help it. Also if Anthony ever did anything extraordinary he was accused of being jealous of his older brother.

Ashleigh and Anthony had this sort of bond that no one could understand since it was sort of built on lies, illusions, and broken trust, but one that one would need a powerful force to tear apart. One that could withstand the power of force and time.

"Though he knows nothing of the abuse and probably yell at me for trying to keep it a secret," Ashleigh thought with a small bitter smile.

While Ashleigh had been fondly thinking of her best friend, her father had quietly snuck up on her backing her into a wall.

"Well we can't have a beautiful thing like you walking around on the street. Now can we? You could get hurt." He said as he slowly slid his left hand down her slender waist, down her thigh, towards her groin. "No we can't have that," he said absently as she reached her jean covered pussy and squeezed, his right hand cupping her cheek.

"Well, its not I have any one driving me to school!", Ashleigh spat for a moment forgetting her place and situation. She hated the way he was making her feel all dirty and being reminded that she had five miles to walk to school. Three to the nearest bus stop, she was only 15 ½ and could only get her license once she turned sixteen.

"If he lets me get the license," she thought hatefully. She also hated the fact that even though he was sexually assaulting her, she could feel her pussy starting to get wet. She absolutely abhorred the way he made her feel. Like a some whore that he could take advantage of and then be thrown away when broken. "Well," she vowed silently, "he'll never break me."

Slap! Ashleigh was thrown back to reality, remembering where she was and who, with horror, had a hold and fingering one of her most private areas.

"Don't forget your place!" Her father growled as he roughly smashed his lips against hers. Forcing her lips open and brutally, plundering her mouth while roughly squeezing her groin. Ashleigh groaned and desperately fought back, trying to get away.

"Stop, stop it!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his hold, smelling the liquor fumes on his tongue and breath. Her father moaned at the delicious taste of her mouth, retaliating by cupping the back of her head an plundering her mouth and squeezing her groin harder. As he came back for air, his right hand grabbed a hold of Ashleigh's right breast and squeezed till it hurt while continually rubbing her pussy through her pants.

As Ashleigh just started to moan, her father noticed the time the clock "5:45, just enough time for Ashleigh to get to her first class." He thought as he looked at Ashleigh who had tears running down her face and who was leaning heavily on the wall behind her. Seeing that he had her pinned, he smiled a frightening smile and leaned his head down by her ear. "You're mine Now!" He whispered menacingly, "and no one gonna save you!" He leaned his head back and looked into her horror filled eyes and smiled and gave her one last brutal kiss and let her go so she could put herself back to rights. As she just opened the door, grabbing and putting on her black tiger hoodie along the way.

"Oh, Ashleigh!"

She looked back still having that frightened look on her face.

"Have a good Day!" he said as he gave her a manic smile.

And she ran out of the house pulling up her hood to hide the hand-shaped bruise on her face.

"Mmmmm, maybe I should ask Jonathan Jr. if he'd like to have a little fun." Ashleigh's father smiled as he thought of the little boy, who had grown up thinking him as an idol and him, just yesterday telling him all his secrets, including raping the girls.

"That is after I told him to," he thought fondly of the little boy, grown handsome man, and friend that shared the same desires he did. "Yes, I think he would enjoy this gift," he thought remembering Jonathan looking at Ashleigh with the same lust he had for those girls.

"And he won't even have to get rid of her this time." He suddenly remembered the beautiful picture of Ashleigh with a tear-stained face and fantasized about what she would look like all spread out for him.

"Oh yes, what games we could play," he said out load as his cock stood at attention. "But it will take some planning, but it will be so worth it." He lovingly whispered, as he dreamed what he could with the right equipment.

"Yes, time to plan." He said as he walked toward the kitchen to call a couple of friends to order the equipment and to call Jonathan Jr. to tell him about the plan.

"Time to plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ring, ring :"Hello. Mmmm hhmmm. Yeah uhuh. WHAT! What do you mean I can't get the rights to Harry Potter! You're my lawyer make it work:::slam: Its so hard to find good help these days.**

**Need beta, will keep bugging till I get one. Cheerio!**

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay

(Okay)

Ashleigh ran down the highway, tears still streaming down her face. "That was so close, to close," she thought as the recalled the incident of five minutes ago, that got her into this mess she was feeling. She could still feel the burning on her cheek form the slap her father had given her.

"That's definitely going to bruise," she thought sarcastically. " I need to get out of here, I don't think I can take much more of this. That was the fifth time he tried to rape me. What's to say he won't try it again." She thought despondently. "I'm so tried. Tried of all of this. I definitely need to get out of here, but how?"

As Ashleigh slowed down and her tears stopped falling, She wiped her swollen, red eyes, and saw her high school off in the distance. Neil Armstrong High, Home of the Rockets, and the hell she was now entering.

"Yo, Ash!" Was the first thing she heard, shouted across the hall, as she entered the building.

"What!" Ashleigh shouted annoyed, she was having a really bad day, and didn't feel like putting on a mask. She saw Josh and Eliza, the perpetrators of the shout, motioning her over. She walked up to them, effectively making sure her hood was still up, covering the bruise on her right cheek.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" Josh asked as he looked at Ashleigh with barely concealed lust and longing in his eyes.

Josh Sommers is 6 foot 2, with dark brown, short, windswept hair. And has had a crush on Ashleigh since he was thirteen. Though Ashleigh's never noticed. Josh was continually resentful of Anthony for being so close to Ashleigh. Josh had even one time asked Anthony if he ever considered going out with Ashleigh. He had just laughed and had said: "Eeeeew. No, I think her to much of sister to ever consider that." So Josh had taken that as an invitation to move in on Ashleigh, though he wasn't the only one.

Ashleigh was one of the most beautiful girls at school, with long, wild raven hair, slender waist, long, slender legs, nice sized- shaped breasts, full lips and the greenest, most emerald eyes you had ever seen. Though most of the time they were hidden by round-shaped glasses. And the dark clothing she always wore gave her a dark, mysterious, yet innocent appeal that couldn't help make people gravitate towards her. With looks and a body like that, it wasn't hard for her to be one of the most sought after girls at the school. Though more than half of the school considered her a freak. Especially more than half of the women population part of the school. Though if you told Ashleigh that she was beautiful she'd laugh and say that your crazy. It seemed almost everyone wanted to be in some kind of relationship with her. Even if it was for self gain.

"Bad morning," replied Ashleigh "how about you?"

"Fine, but isn't everyday. Though I could do without those nauseously, cheerful cheerleaders this morning. I swear their on something. No on can be that cheerful all the time. Especially not this early in the morning." said Josh smirking, as the said cheerleaders heard him and sent him nasty glares.

"Woah Josh, you better watch out the look like their ready to come smack you with their pom poms." Eliza said with a quirky grin, giving a fake scared look, and pretending to hide behind Ashleigh to prove her point. The death walkers just laughed as the nasty looks changed into death glares, after a while you just got used to the nasty looks and glares. It was just to much fun to rile up the preps.

"Hey, have any of you seen Anth?" Ashleigh asked just noticing that her best friend wasn't there laughing with them.

"Oh, he just went up to his first class. Got tired of waiting for you I guess." Eliza said slightly out of breath for laughing so long, and with a loud yawn. Looks like Ashleigh wasn't the only one tired this morning.

"Oh, that reminds me. I better head up, don't want the Crockerbitch getting any madder now do we?" Ashleigh said with a patronizing grin and a wink, that sent the group into peals of laughter again.

Miss Crocker was the teacher every sophomore despised and every freshmen feared. Ashleigh and Anthony just loved riling her up and playing pranks on her, especially Anthony. And were subsequently the ones she was most hard on.

As Ashleigh waved goodbye to her friends, and walked up the ramp and the steps to the second floor. She wondered, like many times before, if she was going to tell Anthony the truth. She decided if he came right out and asked , she promised to tell the truth. All the truth.

Ashleigh had just stepped into the room when the five minute bell rang. Seems her watch was a little early, so virtually no one was in the room. Not even Miss Crocker was in the room since she didn't come in until the last minute bell sounded. Ashleigh headed straight to the back of the classroom where Anthony was already waiting for her.

Ashleigh gave him a nervous smile as she approached. "Hey, Ash. Why do still have your hood up? You know that Crokerbitch will be on your ass for breaking a 'rule.'" Anthony said putting air quotes on the word rule. Ashleigh sighed as she took the seat on his left side.

"Well, theirs nothing for it then." she thought as she slowly took down the hood exposing her right cheek displayed with a black and blue bruise.

Anthony gasped, shocked, then soon became angry. You could tell be the look on his face he was ready to kill.

"Who? What? Who did this! I swear when I find them I'll rip his throat out! And don't lie!" Anthony said with an enraged look on his face. He was a very overprotective brother to Ashleigh and nobody touched his adopted sister.

"I'll, I'll tell you at lunch." Ashleigh said nervously as she saw the class filling up and self-consciencesly pulling up her hood to hide the striking bruise on her pale skin.

"No, your going to tell me now." And with that Anthony pulled her out of the almost full classroom and down the hall into the girls bathroom. Thinking no one was in there. Little did he forget that preps were always late to class, it was like a law of nature. But they always got in before the punks or Goths, if they went to class at all, so they weren't yelled at much. So the bathroom was full of cheerleaders, the same cheerleaders Josh had insulted earlier, and their preppy friends.

Each group stared at one another for a minute, and then

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The preps screamed, and ran out of there like the hounds of hell were after them.

"Well that was unexpected," Anthony muttered as he pulled Ashleigh to the hideous looking coach.

"So why did you pull me here? Expect, of course to scare the poor, innocent preps." Ashleigh asked extremely amused. She always wondered the preps would do if a boy barged into the bathroom. A punk boy at that.

"Ha, innocent my foot and you got a comfy coach," said Anthony stated like it was the easiest question in the world, "even though its pink." He said as an afterthought, glaring at the vibrant pink coach.

"Now for why we are here, and obviously skipping first class for," he said sarcastically. "Where did you get that bruise!" So Ashleigh told him form the abuse since she was four, after her mother died, to her father's latest attempt at raping her. At the end of the telling, Ashleigh was sobbing quite harshly and Anthony was shaking with rage.

After the sobs started to dissipate, Anthony said. "We need to get out of here!"

Ashleigh pulled back, tears still silently streaming down here face, and looked into Anthony's shockingly blue eyes.

"What? How? When?" She asked shocked.

"Right now. We could get a head start. We'll runaway to the city, or, or maybe into the country. I don't know anywhere but here." Anthony replied with conviction, willing Ashleigh to believe.

"You, don't think I haven't already thought of that. I wouldn't be able to get anywhere. He has guardianship! If he wants he can have the whole fucking country after me. And if they find us, which they probably will, they'll send me back and he'll be only be madder! Its hopeless!" She whispered brokenly. Anthony took her face into his hands and looked into her tear filled eyes, imploring her to listen.

"We can at least try."

**The real cliffhanger!**

**Ok here some descriptions of the characters**

**Ashleigh Maria Potter..**

**Hair: wild raven black.**

**Eyes: Emerald green**

**Age: 15 ½ almost 16**

**( this is set in May and she shares her birthday with her brother. You figure it out.)**

**Ad. Parents: Bonnie and Marty Collins**

**Real parents: Lily and James Potter**

**Scars: a crescent moon by her left eyebrow( yes, this is the cruse scar, but she doesn't feel the pain yet because she's to far from Britain.)**

**Build: Slender, short, 5 foot 2**

**Piercing: three. One in her left ear and two in her right.**

**Clothing: usually black**

**Fav. Color: black. But loves neon colors and blue**

**Other: loves fantasy novels, and the supernatural. Hates her dad, is loyal to her friends, not easily trusting, is misunderstood. Loves rock music. Plays the guitar**

**Anthony Killjoy Kitts**

**Eyes: Electric blue**

**Hair: dirty blonde- Short spiky**

**Age: 15 ½ , 16 in June**

**Parents: Amelia and Jonathan **

**Scars: left bicep- long jagged from a biking accident**

**Build: tall, skinny**

**Piercing: one in right earlobe**

**Fav. Color: Electric yellow and sky blue**

**Cloths: usually black or blue**

**Other: is neglected by his parents, has an older brother, Jonathan Jr. best friend is Ashleigh, very joking and sarcastic, usually hangs out with Ashleigh with Punks and Goths. Plays the drums**

**Josh Cameron Sommers**

**Eyes: warm brown**

**Hair: dark brown short straight, windswept**

**Age: 15**

**Parents: Barbara and Samuel Sommers **

**Scars: none**

**Build: athletic, tall, 6 ft 2**

**Piercing: top right ear lobe**

**Fav. Color: purple**

**Cloths: jeans, t- shirt, black jean jacket**

**Other: loves skate boarding, has a huge crush on Ashleigh, resents Anthony for being so close to Ashleigh, loves video games, has a good life. Plays the guitar and sings**

**Eliza Amelia Meers**

**Eyes: dark blue**

**Hair: dark brown, straight long**

**Age: 14**

**Parents: Elizabeth and Carl Meers**

**Scars: none**

**Build: slender tall**

**Piercing: one in each ear**

**Fav. Color: green**

**Cloths: black, dark colors**

**Other: loves books and movies, has a good life, writes, is a friend of Ashleigh. Plays the piano.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jonathan's thoughts**_

_**Ashleigh's thoughts**_

_**Eliza's thoughts**_

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

**Something has been taken**

**From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played**

**If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I  
Would**

**Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past**

**Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
Is so much simpler than change**

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

**Linkin Park, Easier to Run**

_**"**_Where we going again?"

Ashleigh asked as she got into the passenger seat of Anthony's old, beat up, rust covered Mustang. It had taken Anthony almost two years to save up for the Mustang, but he had finally gotten it. Anthony spent the rest of the two years fixing it up. He already had most of it fixed. The car was in far better shape than when he first got it. The only thing the mustang looked like it needed was a paint job and a few upgrades.

"I was thinking of trying to get to the border and along the way get some passports. If we make it to Mexico, then they can't get to us easily" Anthony replied turning the engine.

"Don't you need a guardian's permission?" Ashleigh asked, sadden that she might not get away because of a stupid rule like that.

"Don't worry if there is a rule like that we can find a way around it." Anthony said giving her a one-armed hug. "Besides if we have to we could always forge a note, or get fake Ids. You look eighteen right?" he asked with a teasing grin and a wink.

Ashleigh smacked on the arm for that and reached over and opened the glove box and took out the map. "I think if we take exit 16 and get on Interstate 15 we'll be there in 4 hours at the latest." Ashleigh said interpreting the map. Since they were so close to the border it wouldn't take them long.

"That's if we don't hit to much traffic." he replied looking at the mostly deserted highway.

Ashleigh looked at him like he was crazy for that remark. "To much traffic," she mouthed to herself and shook her head, going back to the map. Anthony bit back a smirk. He really loved getting her on the edge.

Ashleigh turned on the radio the radio out of sheer boredom, finding that her favorite song was on, Scars by Papa Roach, she turned it up. Humming and singing the song to herself, messing up a couple of the lyrics along the way. Against popular belief, Ashleigh loved singing and didn't have a bad a voice either. Her soft tenor voice went really well with most songs she listened to, and would bewitch everyone near her into listening. She put so much emotion into the songs she sang that everyone could practically feel the emotion hanging in the room. She could practically put a person to tears with the right songs. Potion masters bewitched the mind and ensnared the senses through potions, she did through music. Though not many people knew except close friends because she was incredibly shy with singing and rarely sang in public. Music was her own way in getting away from the world. Where she could relax and speak her emotions through song.

Ashleigh closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She sang along with the music. Putting the emotions she had experiencing the last few days into the lyrics .Her soft tenor drafted through the car, immediately relaxing Anthony into his seat. She put the sadness from the last few days into the first few lyrics. The sadness of her life. Anthony felt tears well up in his eyes from the such deep emotion he heard in the song.

_**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel**_

Then the anger. The anger she had of her father trying to rape her. The anger at Josh and Eliza and not looking under the surface and not finding out everything happening underneath. The anger at the world at trapping her in her own hell that she wanted no part of and forcing her to flee into the unknown. The anger of pretty much everything in her life.

_**Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is  
**_  
Then the hopelessness. The hopelessness at not being able to protect herself against her father.

**_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_**

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

Then the anger at having in the first place at having to protect herself at something shouldn't need to protect herself from. No daughter should need to protect themselves from their father.

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself**_

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself**_

Ashleigh fell against the chair, emotionally exhausted. Letting the music from the next song wash over her. Giving her sweet oblivion, if only for a moment. Anthony watched her fall asleep to the music, vowing to protect her as much as he could.

"How would you get us fake Ids and passports?" Ashleigh said after a while, during a commercial break on the radio. Being awoken from the lull in the music. Ever since she was little she could be awoken from the absence of music. God I really hate those things. She thought hatefully. Why they even have those breaks are ridiculous, we listen for the music not the commercials.

"Lets just say I got connections." He said with a little smirk. His voice breaking Ashleigh from her thoughts. "You see that laptop on the back seat? Could you get it for me?" Anthony asked, pointing to the laptop with his right hand, while driving with his left.

Ashleigh looked behind her seat and reached over and grabbed the laptop. The laptop was slick and black, and looked brand new, almost never used.

"Since when do you're parents care enough for you to get you a laptop?" She asked, surprised and suspicious at the same time, looking at the laptop."

"They don't," he said simply. "That's why I took Jonathan's. He just got the laptop last month but never uses it. This baby got the new satellite connection, so you don't have to hook it up to a jack. And also it also has an awesome memory system. It can download music, copy and burn cds, it can also copy and burn dvds." Anthony said, while tapping the laptop. " I figured we could use it to listen to music and watch dvds, but now I have a better idea."

Ashleigh looked the laptop in awe. She never had a computer, especially a laptop, and only seen and used them at school. Plus only the brand new computers could do all that, and they were expensive!

"Wow, it can do all that?"

"Yeah, its one of the newer models."

Anthony gunned it to 80. Since he was on the Interstate ,and the cops barely patrolled here. You could get away with going over the speed limit.

"Hey Ash, go on the internet and check and see if we need a guardians permission f you underage to get across the border."

Ashleigh imitated him talking with her left hand. Man, when did he get bossy?

Ashleigh flipped up the laptop and went onto Google. There she put "California Laws concerning Mexico." Finding nothing, she tried "United States of America laws concerning Mexico." Finding the page she needed, she scrolled down finding the law

"Anth, it says that no child underage may cross the border without a passport, an adult or, without a note stating the adults permission."

"Well what do you want to do? Forge a note, or get fake Ids?"

"Probably get fake Ids, since they might call my dad to make sure the note isn't fake"

"True, so fake Ids it is then."

Anthony reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, ignoring the ogling look Ashleigh was giving the cell phone. Even though the cell phone was an older model it still looked brand new. Being abused, neither one of them had ever gotten anything new. It was one of Jonathan's old cell phones that still had minutes on it. Anthony had stolen it from older brother, thinking if he was going to use, he was at least going to put some use into it. Anthony dialed an unknown phone number with his right hand and watched the traffic while waiting for it to ring.

"Hey, Marko. Yeah, its Anth. Hey, I need to print up some fake Ids and passports, and maybe a fake drivers' license. No, I' m not drunk. Ha, ha, very funny smartass. Yeah, we'll be there in about ," he checked his watch, "a hour. Ok, bye."

"Who the hell was that?" Ashleigh asked annoyed for being pulled out of the loop.

"Oh, old friend I met a couple of years ago. You'll like him." Anthony said trying to sooth her. Ashleigh slouched in her seat dejected.

" Sorry," she mumbled. "I've been really emotional lately."

"Its alright. Its understandable since what you've been through the last couple of hours." Anthony said giving her another hug, kissing the top of her head.

Ashleigh leaned and snuggled into the hug. She didn't get many hugs since she was little, hugs were very rare if at all. And Anthony was the only one she could really, completely relax with. Even with Eliza and Josh she always wore a mask. So she tried to soak up as much comfort as she could at the moment.

An hour later, Anthony pulled off on exit 10 and headed west. He told Ashleigh that Marko lived in an apartment in a small town near here. But Anthony said that the time lost would be worth it.

"Marko's a wiz on the computer Ashleigh. The stuff he makes, you can not even tell their fake, they have so much detail. You'll see what I mean when you see them."

After fifteen minutes of driving on backs roads, Anthony pulled into a parking garage across from a big apartment complex. The apartment complex was three stories high and took up most of the block. The outside was made of red bricks and vines were creeping up the side of the building. Anthony and Ashleigh walked up to the door and pushed he button for Marko's room.

"Yo, Marko! We're here." Anthony shouted into the intercom.

"Ok, come right up."

Anthony opened the now unlocked door and took the elevator to the third floor. He walked down to the fourth door and walked in. Ashleigh could tell by walking into the room that she would like it here. The apartment had a homey feel to it that you couldn't help but get relaxed. The hallway was painted a light tan, the living room a dark brown with a black leather coach facing a 52" big screen TV. A computer resided at the far wall with a huge printer right next to it. The bar was black granite that was connected through an archway to the kitchen, which was painted a dark midnight blue with black and white tile. In the hallway, Ashleigh could see through the practically closed door, that the bedroom was also painted a midnight blue. Midnight blue must be his favorite color. she thought. Ashleigh walked into the living room and sat on the coach.

"Oooh comfy." She said, snuggling into the extremely comfortable couch.

Anthony walked down the hallway looking for Marko. He found him in the study, leaning over the printer, just putting the finishing touches on the Ids.

When Anthony came back, he was accompanied by a dark, 5ft 3 stranger, with mocha skin, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. By his face you could tell that he was a mix of Latino and Hispanic linage. But his voice had a very deep Mexican accent.

"So, why are you needing fake ids and passports?"

So Anthony told him the story. Of the need to get away from families. Anthony excluded mentioning Ashleigh's abuse and her father's attempts at rape. He figured that if she felt like mentioning it she would.

"Ok, that's what I thought. That's why most people run to Mexico for. Its not like it's the best country in the world. Especially compared to America." He said shrugging.

"Here, are your Ids and passports." He said handing them two ids and two blue little blue folders.

"I used your real names so you won't have to got through the process of learning new names and you won't have to worry about being found out because your real names are so common. Except your middle name Anth. I changed it to Roy, so they can't find you by your real names. If you get found out it'll be because of your own screw up not mine." He said smirking.

"I also I made you two some counterfeit drivers licenses, just in case they ask to check and see the ids aren't fake. All I did was change the age, date of birth, and in Anthony's case middle name. And I'm assuming you'll want to stay in Mexico more than a month so I made you two some citizenship papers, all you have to do is sign them and file them, when you get there."

He laughed at the sheepish looks sporting Anthony's and Ashleigh's face. Neither one of them had thought of citizenship papers.

"Thanks we really appreciate it, but we got to get going, before our parents find out were gone. I don't think my parents will give fuck, but Ashleigh's sure will." Anthony said looking at the clock.

"Ok, but just out of curiosity. What are you planning to do once you get to Mexico. You know food, lodging, that sort of thing."

Ashleigh and Anthony looked at each other with surprised and slightly guilty looks on their faces. They hadn't really thought about what to do once they arrived in Mexico. Seeing the surprised looks, Marko grabbed a paper and pencil off a nearby table, all the while mumbling about dumb fucks who didn't even know how to run away right.

"Here." He said ripping of the piece of paper. "This is my mother's address. Tell her Marko sent you and she'll help you get settled and on your feet." he said , thrusting the paper to Ashleigh. Ashleigh acting on impulse, wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered kissing his cheek and unwrapping herself from his arms.

"Your welcome." he choked out. Ashleigh really had that effect on people.

"Ok, thank you, but we really have to go." Anthony said giving him a quick hug and a pat on the back.

"Ok, I really hope you get through, good luck." Marko said waving goodbye.

And with that Anthony exited the apartment building, and entered the car. Anthony started the car and headed toward the Interstate. Once on the Interstate they drove, until they reached exit 16 and followed the freeway until they reached the border with Mexico.

Meanwhile, two, three hours earlier. At Neil Armstrong High…..

Jonathan Parker Kitts Jr. was having a very bad day. First he didn't make to school on time. Second he didn't get to torment his little brother, Not he didn't deserve it! Jonathan thought, while leering at Ashleigh 's body like always, thinking very dirty thoughts. Not that he had seen either of them. And third he had just gotten an D on his math test!

Stupid Math! Not like anyone is going to need it in twenty years anyway! What the fuck are we going to use it for anyway! Jonathan screamed in his head Where is my dear brother anyway! I need take out some aggression before I accidentally hurt someone. You know, they say its unhealthy to keep it all inside. He thought with a little smirk .And where is that Potter girl anyway!

Angry that he didn't get to look at her body yet. His mind supplied him of an image of her the last time he had seen her in gym. Her in her tight old black tank top, that was about three sizes too tight because her father never bought her any new clothes. Sweat making the already tight t-shirt look poured on. Stretching making the slightly loose sweat pants, extremely tight in all the right places. Making them curve around her small tight butt and curving down her thighs and long slender legs. Leaving nothing to the imagination.

Damn I definitely need to make a move. Those girls were only starters. What those girls felt will be nothing compared to what I'll do once I get Ashleigh. Maybe I'll even keep her. he thought with an evil smirk. His pants tenting from the erotic images his mind was supplying.

Speaking of Ashleigh, I haven't seen her all day. Jonathan thought with a shake of his head.

He usually saw her because she had advanced English with him and they also shared gym together.: Note: he's a Senior she's a sophomore , you do the math.: Seeing the two people his little brother and Ashleigh usually hanged out with , he decided that he could have some fun and get information at the same time.

"YO, FREAKS!"

Eliza and Josh groaned at the shout from Jonathan.

"Not again," they both mumbled.

They turned around and waited for Jonathan to speak.

"Have any of you seen Anthony and his little friend around? I need to speak to both of them it's a emergency." He lied. He figured if he said it was an emergency he'd find out faster where they were.

I wonder if Ashleigh is wearing that sexy little black top and shorts. Or that tight little Queen T and leather pants. He thought, almost salivating at the mouth at the picture, getting off track for a moment.

Josh glared at him, almost like he knew what Jonathan was thinking about. Completely knowing what Jonathan was trying to do. Anthony wasn't the only one who had noticed the way Jonathan had been looking at Ashleigh. And he was jealous. Josh didn't want Ashleigh hurt by a piece of shit like Jonathan. He wanted her for himself. Even though Jonathan was one of the most handsome, wanted, and worshipped guys at school. Standing at a good 6ft 2 with sandy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and an awesome six pack that many guys would die for. I didn't help any that he was also the most popular guy at school, being a football jock and all, and was totally conceited. Jonathan could probably get away with murder, he had already gotten away with rape.

The thing that happened was Jonathan had danced with a set of Korean twins during a party. After getting them completely drunk, he led him to his car and raped them, one by one. The next day the girls went to the police and told them the whole story. The thing was the police didn't believed them. Jonathan was sort of hero in town after winning the game between South Hampton and Neil Armstrong High, sending the team to the play offs. No one could believe that their hero would do such a thing and the town took it out on the girls. By the end of the week, the girls had dropped out of school, some even said their family had moved away.

"What do you want with them?" Eliza asked warily.

She knew about the rumors, and that just what she thought they were. Just rumors. She didn't think anyone could do that to human being, especially in their town. As you can see, Eliza has lived in a very sheltered life. But one thing Eliza did know, was if you put Jonathan and Anthony together you make a very bad combination.

"Just to talk." Though when Jonathan said this he had a very cruel gleam and a hint of lust in his eyes.

"We haven't seen them since before first hour." She said quickly, not wanting to get into a fight with Jonathan. Seeing Josh cranking his knuckles from being so angry. Josh turned and glared at her for a moment, then quickly turned his head back.

If this meeting lasts any longer, a fight will break out! She thought seeing Josh ready to punch the living daylights out of Jonathan. I'm not even sure about the outcome. Knowing Josh and Jonathan were about the same height and weight. Though it would be fun to watch. Eliza thought, loving the picture of Josh beating the crap out of Jonathan. Not that he doesn't deserve it! Eliza's mind rebuttaled, remembering the times when Jonathan and his teammates would bully all or one of the group.

"Now leave!"

Josh said through gritted teeth, still glaring at Jonathan, getting madder by the second. Jonathan backed down and walked away, but not before letting Josh see the nasty look and lust in his eyes. Promising retribution to his friends when he found him.

When Jonathan was completely gone, Eliza turned to Josh.

"Where are they anyway?" she asked concerned for her friends well-being.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out." Josh said, still looking at the place Jonathan last disappeared.

After searching for his little brother and Ashleigh all around school, he gave up and decided to skip the rest of school. Mom and Dad will probably think I skipped school or something. Jonathan thought with a smirk, thinking about how wrapped around his finger his parents were.

Maybe I should go to Mr. Collins, maybe he knows where they are. With that Jonathan got into his car and drove to the Collin's house. Jonathan drove to a quaint little black and light blue house. Jonathan got out of his car and walked up to the front door and knocked. After a few minutes he heard a shouted "Its open" and opened the unlocked door. Walking into the living room he saw Marty, Ashleigh's father, sitting at the kitchen table talking on the cordless phone with a couple sheets of paper in front of him. Marty motioned for him to sit down across from him and to give him a minute to finish the phone call.

"Mmmhm, u huh, ok, so you can get there by today. Ok and it'll be all set up. Great! Yhep, I owe you one. Uha, ok bye." Marty said shutting of the telephone.

"So what are you doing here Jr." Marty asked once he was off the telephone.

" I was just seeing if Ashleigh, or my brother is here." he said getting comfy in his seat.

" No, Ashleigh's at school." Marty said, with a confused look.

" No, I looked all over for them,. Couldn't find them anywhere." Jonathan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"She's going to run the little bitch!" Marty said with an enraged look on his face. slamming his fist down on the kitchen table.

"Who?" Jonathan asked curious.

"Ashleigh. And I bet your brother is helping her."

"Why would she want to run?"

Marty got a evil glint in his eye. "Lets just say I had a little fun with her and I guess she got scared."

"What you do?" Jonathan asked, eager for details.

"Felt her up, nothing more than that. Would done more to, but didn't get the chance."

"Lucky."

"I got an idea. I have a ranch in the country 3 miles away from civilization in all directions. We can take Ashleigh there and do whatever we want with her without anyone coming to check on her. I'll just say we moved and Ashleigh is going to a private school. I have friends that can get us certain, 'toys' to play with."

"But what about me, my parents say I still need to go to school."

"I'll just say I applied you into the same school Ashleigh is going to in hopes she would have a friend to hang out with. And you got in. Your parents are as dumb as a door nail, they'll never check to see if the school is real."

"True, but won't social services check and see once they find out we're not going to school?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll put down I'm home schooling Ashleigh and once she hits sixteen I'll say she dropped out. If you want I can have you put down as a drop out. I have friends in high places that owe me favors." Marty said smirking, having it all planned out and most of it done. All he needed was the yes from Jonathan and they were good. And judging from the lust shining forming in Jonathan's eyes from the idea of having Ashleigh all to themselves it wouldn't be a no. Then all they would have to do is stop Ashleigh but that wouldn't take long.

"Ok." Jonathan said smiling. Marty told him all about the ranch and what he had already having dropped off. By the end of the explanation both were deeply aroused and excited at the endless ideas.

"Ok we better call your folks and give them the explanation. Then we'll call the police to go looking for Ashleigh and Anthony . Then we'll do our own little search. When we find them we'll head to the ranch."

Jonathan and Marty shared a smirk before going through with their plans.

**I'm doing a poll. Tell me if you want Ashleigh to make it to Mexico or not. If your wondering Harry will show up after Ashleigh gets her letter. Actually he will come up the chapter after Ashleigh gets her letter, and you won't see Ashleigh until the sorting ceremony.**

**Review and tell me if you want Ashleigh to make it to Mexico, or not. Just to warn ya if Ashleigh doesn't make it to Mexico I will have to torture her and Anthony a little bit. Review its what keeps us authors going. Thanks to IvySnowe for betaing this chapter.** **A box of cookies to whoever can tell me who said and when the words bewitched the mind and ensnared the senses .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: After year 5, the Durselys get more abusive and Harry finds out he has a... sister? And it turns out his sister isn't much different than he is. There is no Hbp in this story. Starts from book five.Ch.5 is about Ashleigh, then Ch 6 starts Harry. Might have slash haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything expect my plotline and my characters.**

**"It's A Long Way To The Promise Land"**

_it's a long way to the promise land  
so you'd better well know your way  
where's a ship on the ocean  
and an albatross who is trying to lead you astray  
leaders, politicians, and power whores  
are in line to receive your choice  
and you bet your ass, if you give it to them,  
they will gladly take your voice  
and it's a long way to the promise land  
wo-oh oh oh oh  
it's a long way to the promise land,  
if we work we might find it here  
there's no substitute for enlightenment,  
there's no reason for bridled fear  
when you join the people who've joined the club  
you gotta clench and play your hand  
cuz if you fall in line you're gonna fall in time  
and you'll never make a stand  
it's a long way to the promise land  
wo-oh oh oh oh  
what are you going to do?  
when they call for you?  
bend and capitulate?_  
_or keep your head on straight?  
easy answers bought without experience,  
is gonna lead you to certain doom  
because the truth is just what you make of it,  
it begins and ends with you!  
and it's a long way to the promise land  
wo-oh oh oh oh_

**"It's A Long Way To The Promise Land" Bad Religion**

**Key:**

**Thoughts**

**$Spanish$**

"**English"**

"Yes! We've finally made it to the border," yelled Ashleigh, jumping up and down in her seat as she saw the gates up ahead.

"Yeah, lets hope your father hasn't called the police yet." replied Anthony, nervous as he looked at the border patrol.

Ashleigh glared at him "You always have to find a way to rain on my parade," she said whining.

Anthony glared right back. "All I'm saying is, lets hope they don't stop us." He said exasperatedly. He would have said more but his turn had come up. Anthony rolled down his window to talk to the waiting border patroller.

"Hello can I have your licenses, passports, and documentation." the border guard asked politely.

"Sure." Anthony said, not betraying any of his nervousness, and handed over the requested items, hoping the fakes fooled the guard.

"Well all looks clear. Have a wonderful time in Mexico." The border guard said, handing back the passports and certificates.

" Oh, we will." Replied Anthony, smiling innocently and rolling up the window, pulling out of the gate and heading into Mexico.

Ashleigh was doing summersaults in her head, ecstatic that she had finally gotten away from her father.

"We've done it. We've finally gotten into Mexico and away from our families." Ashleigh said, extremely relieved.

"Yeah lets just hope your father or the police is to lazy enough to come after us." Anthony replied, not letting his guard down yet.

As they looked out the window, they saw that the landscape was sand and desert as far as the eye can see, with shrubs and cactuses here and there. There was very little plant life beyond that and the road just on for miles and miles with seemingly no end.

"Ok, where does Marko's mother live?" Anthony said as he soon figured that all there was to see was desert.

"5436 Clearshot Street, Mexico City." Sated Ashleigh, with a very serious look on her face as she read off the note.

"OK, Mexico City it is then."

Ashleigh snuggled into her seat getting comfortable. Preparing for a long and boring ride.

"Man its hot out!" Ashleigh stated after half an hour of just doing nothing and being bored out of her mind. She took of her hoodie, leaving her only in her Queen t-shirt and black jeans. "Not even California was this hot!"

"Put some music on. It will help get your mind of the heat."

"Thank God! I can't stand the silence!" Ashleigh said, gladly turning on the radio and started flipping through channels until she found a station that wasn't speaking in Spanish.

"Yes! Its Schools Out!" Ashleigh yelled as she pumped her fist in the air, head banging and singing to the music. Anthony smirked, clearly amused and enjoying the show. He had always liked it when Ashleigh sang, she had a beautiful voice. "She'd probably make a fortune if she did it for a living or took a couple of professional singing classes." Anthony thought watching Ashleigh singing and bang her head to the music. "You got to admit, the song is really appropriate." Anthony said, laughing.

"Hell Yes!" Ashleigh said, like it was obvious.

_Well we got no choice all the girls and boys  
Makin' all that noise 'cause they found new toys  
Well we can't salute ya can't find a flag if that don't suit ya that's a drag  
School's out for summer school's out forever school's been blown to pieces  
No more pencils no more books no more teacher's dirty looks yeah  
Well we got no class and we got no principals and we got no innocence  
We can't even think of a word that rhymes  
School's out for summer school's out forever my school's been blown to pieces  
No more pencils no more books no more teacher's dirty looks  
Out for summer out till fall we might not come back at all  
School's out forever school's out for summer  
School's out with fever school's out completely_

_Alice Cooper , Schools Out_

2 hours later…

"I'm bored."

Anthony sighed, to tell you the truth he was bored to.

"Well, find something to entertain yourself with. You do have you drawing pad with you ? Don't you?" He asked teasingly knowing she always carried it with her at all times.

Ashleigh brightened at the though of drawing and grabbed her book bag, searched, and pulled out a drawing pad. She then searched for pencil and started to draw the passing scenery.

After an hour or more of driving ,they finally made it to the outskirts of Mexico. After searching winding back roads and crowded highways, they finally found the right house. The parked in front of the house, got out of the car, and walked up the gravel driveway, up to the side of the house. Anthony knocked on the door.

"Yes?" An elderly woman greeted, her voice slightly strained and hoarse. .She looked about sixty with short dark, curly, hair.

"Hi, we're friends of Marko's." Anthony answered getting straight to the point.

"Is everything alright?" She asked with worry

"No, everything is fine." Ashleigh was quick to reassure. "He just said that we could stay here until we can get back up on our feet."

She eyed at them warily like one would look at a dangerous animal with claws. They still wore there dark clothes because they didn't have anything else. If someone were to look at them on the street. They would think they were punks looking for trouble. All in all, the type of people her son hanged out with.

"Why don't you come in and make your self at home." She said inviting them into her home.

The house had five rooms. Three bedrooms, one living room and one dining room/kitchen. The hallway was painted a deep gold that led to a living room also in gold. The living room had a dark plush coach with two dark armchairs on either side. Another hallway led to three doors. Two of which were open. The first one, on the left side led to a emerald green bedroom with a double sized bed. The other one, on the right side led to a dark blue bedroom with a queen sized bed. The kitchen was painted a deep gold, and was old fashioned with a gas stove, with black and white tiles on the floor and above the counter. The kitchen counter was made with a white granite. Ashleigh was torn from her observations from the elderly woman's hoarse voice.

"I've made supper. But poor Edwardo gave me too much food for this old woman to eat. Why don't you have supper with me and you can tell me why you are here."

Anthony followed the delicious smell of food to the dining room and tucked himself in 5 seconds before Ashleigh and the old woman stepped into the room. Ashleigh saw this, put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Anthony, thinking with your stomach again?"

He turned around and grinned "You know it."

After all the food had been served the old woman started. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is Olivia IsaKonner." She said reach across the table to shake their hands.

"Ashleigh Potter"

"Anthony Kitts." They said respectively as they shook hands with Olivia

" So, why are you here?"

Ashleigh swallowed the lump in her throat and briefly explained the situation, leaving out the abuse but did tell her that they had run away from their families and needed money, food and a place to stay.

"Well, we can't have that. You can stay her, but I'm on a fixed income and at some point one of you will have to get a job and both of you will have to pull your own weight." Olivia could tell, that had left stuff out but decided to wait. She figure that the would tell her if it was important or when they were ready.

Ashleigh and Anthony smiled in relief, happy that they could stay.

Olivia clapped her hand and smiled back "Okay how about you go get your things and meet me in the hallway leading away from the living room."

Ashleigh and Anthony quickly went back to the car and grabbed their book bags and the laptop and met Olivia in the hallway.

"This is all you have?" She asked incredulously.

Anthony looked sheepish "We really didn't have time to pack anything before we had to run."

Olivia shook her head "That's it! We are going shopping Tomorrow!"

Anthony laughed at the look of horror on Ashleigh's face. She had always hated shopping since she could remember. She could still vividly remember the shopping trips her mom would take her on before she got sick. Hours upon hours of cloths, and then it taking forever to try anything on. Later on when she was still little, her father tried taking her on shopping trips. I don't even think he could shop for woman's cloths at the time. She thought as she remembered that everything they had bought had either been too small or too big. At least that was before he tried to watch me dress in the dressing cubicles She thought as she remembered the time she found him trying to look through one of the cracks in the dressing room cubicles. She refused to go shopping with him after that. Which was fine with him he was more than happy to buy more tight and revealing cloths for her. And if she didn't wear them it was fine because her old cloths got to small or tight fast enough for him anyway. Pretty soon all her cloths were at least two sizes too small.

Olivia turned and opened the door that opened to the emerald green bedroom. "This Anthony is your bedroom." She turned and led Ashleigh to the second door that led to the dark blue bedroom. "And this Ashleigh will be your bedroom." She turned to both of them. " My bedroom is down the hall. I will be there if you need anything."

She turned to leave. Ashleigh grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Thank You." She said sincerely and leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek she pulled back smiled and walked into her room. And closed the door. Ashleigh barely register the room as she toed off her shoes and striped off her shirt and jeans. Leaving her in her bra and underwear to work as pajamas. Besides, it was to hot out to wear a t-shirt over it. She pulled back the comforter, climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, Olivia took Ashleigh and Anthony to the local mall and bought them at least six out fits each. Ashleigh bought mostly dark cloths, but bought a few white t- shirt for the really hot days. Anthony was strangely pulled toward the blues and yellows, and barely bought any other colors into his wardrobe. The real problem came when Olivia wanted to buy the cloths for them free of charge. Ashleigh's nor Anthony's pride would allow it. It was finally decided that Ashleigh and Anthony would pay her back at the first convince.

The next day Ashleigh and Anthony both put in job applications all over the city. They both got a job at a mechanic's shop. Anthony and Ashleigh had both taken Auto Shop in their freshman year at school but Ashleigh instead of taking Auto shop with Anthony again, decided to take graphic art. But she soon caught up with Anthony and learned the tricks of the trade. Neither Ashleigh and Anthony had known any Spanish but quickly picked it up. The lessons with Olivia especially helped also. At lunch and every afternoon Anthony and Ashleigh were coached in the language and grammar of Spanish. Also they learned anything they needed to know in Mexico. They were in sometimes even quizzed at dinner about little topics, like who was the current president of Mexico? Also at dinner they couldn't even speak English, they had to speak Spanish.

After a month Anthony sent in citizenship for himself and Ashleigh. Two days later he was granted. Soon after Anthony and Ashleigh were speaking fluently in Spanish and had deep dark tans that anyone could mistake them for natives. Marty and Jonathan would have a hard time finding them now. Anthony and Ashleigh also made a couple of friends in Mexico. Like their boss Mr. Coyer. Ashleigh and Anthony were both hard workers and soon became friends with Mr. Coyer after only a few weeks. They were also the only people working at the shop since Rick had been fired that week.

After two and a half months, close to Ashleigh's birthday, which was the 31st. The weirdest thing happened. Owls started to fill the sky. Now this wouldn't have been weird if you were in the United States, but this Mexico people, owls wouldn't be able to survive the constant hot temperature. The even weirder thing was they were only seen in Mexico City.

The one morning Ashleigh found an envelope on the stoop. Now this was unusual because the mailman usually put the mail in the mail box, except the packages that were to big to fit. Ashleigh shrugged and put with the rest of the mail. She put the mail on the kitchen counter and headed for work, forgetting about the letter.

Later at night…..(at dinner)

Olivia was opening up the mail, while listening to the conversation Anthony and Ashleigh were having. Apparently somebody had come into the shop to get a tune up and had mysteriously vanished.

$So, what should we do with it?$ Ashleigh asked

$Do what? What do you mean?$ Anthony question, totally not knowing what she was talking about.

$I mean that what should we work on first with the car.$ Ashleigh answered

$Well the muffler needs to be fixed. Hell everything needs to be fixed! The doors are barely hanging on to the frame. The frame itself is dented beyond measure and the windows are so cracked that it is a miracle that the glass even there!$ Anthony said exasperatedly

$Yeah, and the engine needs to be fixed so does the dash board and the fuel gage. The car is also in a sore need of a paint job and I heard the boss saying that even the battery is low.$

$I think the only thing that works in that thing is the radio.$

$Yeah.$

$So what color scheme are we going to paint it?$

$Color scheme? What the fuck?$

$Yeah, I was think electric blue and gold lightning blots$

$Electric blue and gold lightning blots? What the Fuck! Are you nuts I was thinking Purple and neon green lightning bolts$

$ I'm sorry, I can't help it their my favorite colors, and are you crazy? Purple and neon green?$

$Fine then, but anything but blue and yellow I get that enough in your wardrobe.$

$Ok, how about red and yellow?$

$Black and emerald green.$

$Orange and yellow.$

$Black and blue.$

$What's up with you and black? Orange and yellow.$

$What? I like it. Blue and silver.$

$Purple and silver.$

$Black and silver.$

$Pink and green.$

$Ahahahaha, pink and green.$ Ashleigh laughed, imagining the awful concoction. Anthony soon joined her.

$No, no. Puke green and pink.$ Ashleigh started laughing hysterically, with tears running down her cheeks.

$Oh, Ashleigh you've got a letter.$ Olivia sing songed . Ashleigh reached over and grabbed the letter. It was the same letter from this morning. The letter was thick and weighed at least a pound. The address was done in emerald ink and in long loopy letters.

The address looked like this:

_Ashleigh Maria Potter_

_Second bedroom, on the right_

_4536 Clearshot Street 58079_

_Mexico City, Mexico_

On the back was a wax seal with a big 'H'. Ashleigh ripped open the letter and took out the letter. On the top of the first page was the same seal but in the background of the H was a badger, a serpent, an eagle, and a.. griffin! What the fuck?"

The letter was written like this:

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts the school of Witch Craft and Wizardry…..

Ashleigh was shocked. She was so shocked that her mind couldbarely keep up. So apparently, and unsurprisingly, the first thing out of Ashleigh's mouth was…..

"Who the fuck names a school Hogwarts!"

Then she fainted.


End file.
